


Unexpected (But Not Really)

by Ad_nauseam



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_nauseam/pseuds/Ad_nauseam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where some fans don't take losing well, and the players have to pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected (But Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm sure that you're probably sick of this but this is my first story so I really hope you'll enjoy it. I think that there isn't enough written for this pairing, so this is me, trying to enlarge the Piquemos(?) community :)
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes.

The final whistle blew.

_Real Madrid 2 – 1 FC Barcelona_

They did it. They won the El Clasicó in the Camp Nou. Sergio’s grin was one of pure happiness as the team walked to the guest’s locker room. The chants of Hala Madrid could still be heard from their fans in the stands and seeing the joyful faces of his teammates as they hugged and celebrated each other was something he would never get bored of.

While they were changing they agreed on holding the celebration party at Marcelo’s and were already trying to steal Sergio’s iPod to prevent him from playing flamenco all night. After James’s successful maneuver they got it and, accompanied by a lot of grumbling from Sergio, agreed to let Iker hide it. He was the only safe person when it came to Sergio.

They all piled out of the locker room and, as usual, Sergio was the last to finish. He gathered all his things and slung his bag over his shoulder before walking out of the room.

In the hallway he met Piqué and Messi. He smiled at them and moved to pat Gerard on the shoulder, but after noticing the dark glare directed at him decided against it.

He hurried towards his car. Pushing open the door the fresh night air was very welcome, because let’s admit, try as you might there’s simply no way to avoid the stench of socks after two hours of running. He was pondering the possibility of using deodorant on feet when he rounded the corner to the parking lot. He walked into something hard and after realizing that it was a man immediately opened his mouth to apologize “I’m-” before he could finish something hit the back of his knees and he crumpled to the ground.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The locker room was quiet. It wasn’t the usual after loss quiet, it was the quiet that hung in the air and seemed to crawl inside their bodies after losing an El Clasicó. And if that wasn’t enough then the fact that they lost at their home was the fucking cherry on top of the cake. Gerard could feel the shame of disappointing their fans mix with the fact that they lost against those damned madridistas and create a very unpleasant mood that made him swear at everyone and everything around him. He was just about to snap at Cesc for stepping on his towel when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked up and came face to face with Leo. The shorter man tugged on his arm and he let himself be lead out of the locker room into the hallway.

He glared at Ramos on the way, he just wasn’t in the mood for him right now, and continued to a secluded enough area. Hidden from the eyes of their teammates and the possibility of someone seeing him (except Leo, because he always made an exception for Leo), he let the tears fall. Leo wrapped his arms around Gerard and the taller man buried his face in his shoulder. Although the angle was awkward seeing as Gerard was almost bent in half, it provided the much needed comfort.

He always marveled at how Leo could stay calm, help others deal with their grief before submitting to his own. And even then only using the sadness and hurt as motivation to train more, play better. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the silence only interrupted by Leo whispering the occasional “It’s okay Geri.” and “We’ll beat them next time.”

When his tears dried up he felt like he could fall over from exhaustion. It must have showed on his face because the next moment he heard Leo’s voice “Can you drive?” Gerard snorted “That bad, huh?” Leo smiled too, but then his expression got serious again “No, I just want to be sure you get home safely.” Gerard considered the idea of driving home himself but dismissed it as soon as the empty house waiting for him came to his mind. He didn’t want to be alone. Not today.

“Thank you Leo. Really, for all of this.” he paused to give his friend a broad smile before continuing “And I hope you have cheer-up-cookies at home because you’re gonna need them when I kick your ass in FIFA!” he wrapped his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders and Leo grinned too “You wish Geri!” They went back to the empty locker room to get their things and walked to the parking lot.

They were still in relatively good spirits when they heard a quiet whimper from behind the corner. Gerard looked at Leo who put his finger to his lips in the general sign for quiet and motioned for him to follow him. The two players walked quietly to the corner and hearing a hoarse shout this time made Geri think _screw quiet,_  and he rushed towards it. The sight made him freeze on the spot. He didn’t even register Leo appearing next to him. He didn’t hear or see anything except the player, _his friend_ , and the blood.

_Blood._

He didn’t recognize his own voice when he shouted “STOP IT!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His knees hit the ground and he could feel something hard hit the back of his head before tumbling to the pavement. His vision swam and there was something warm and sticky on his neck. ‘ _what’s happening?_ ’. Sergio didn’t notice the other people around him until he could feel someone grabbing his arms and pulling him into kneeling position. His head spun from the quick movement and he could feel nausea building in his throat. ‘ _what’s going on?_ ’ he thought again.

Only a hand grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up snapped him back into reality. When he managed to focus on the face of the man in front of him, and saw the hate and pure fury in his eyes, Sergio knew that this was serious trouble. He felt fear consuming him. The man’s stare radiated murderous intent and the words that left his mouth in an utterly calm tone made Sergio’s blood run cold. “Die, fucking madridista.”

_‘i’m scared’_ was his last thought before a fist collided with his cheekbone.

He collapsed onto the ground, his head hitting the hard asphalt in the process. That’s when it really began.

Sergio could feel his ribs shattering under the force of the man’s kicks. His stomach lurched again as the boot came into contact with his rapidly bruising flesh. Blood trickled out of his mouth and down the side of his head.

Kick after another kick that left him gasping for the air that was pushed out of his lungs. He coughed and whimpered and tried to breathe, _breathe, you have to keep breathing._ Panicked tears rolled in seemingly endless streams down his cheeks and their salty taste mixing with coppery one of the blood left him sick again.

He shouted out in agony when he felt a blinding pain explode in his arm. It spread like fire down the length of his arm, to his shoulder, chest, back, seemingly overtaking his whole body. His vision swam but he tried to stay awake. His eyes wide, panicked as laboured breaths left his lips.

He was losing not only consciousness but also the hope of someone, _anyone_ , saving him. _‘please’_ he thought desperately.

The blackness around the edge of his vision seemed to take this as an invitation to spread further and the last thing Sergio heard before the welcoming darkness took him was a familiar voice and he knew everything would be all right.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He saw red.

The first few minutes after his mind registered what was happening were a blur. He only felt a level of anger he wasn't aware of being capable of. The anger he felt after the match? It was nothing compared to this.

White, hot rage ran through his veins and consumed him, shadowing his mind and the next thing he knows, two of the attackers are laying motionless on the ground and the third one is pushed into the wall, feet hanging and hands clutching at the iron grip at his throat. He follows the length of the arm holding the man and only then does he realize that it's his. He can't even feel his fingers gripping flesh but when he feels blood, Sergio's blood, on his hand he completely blacks out.

Gerard once again thanks all of his lucky stars for having Leo in his life when he feels the shorter man grab his arms and pull him back, away from the man. He looks at him and feels a sick sense of satisfaction at seeing his bruised face. He vaguely registers Leo leaving him and when he turns around to look at his teammate he sees him checking Sergio's injuries. _Sergio_.

His friend, yes many people still believed that they hate each other, but even though they've had their disagreements, they put all of those behind themselves in order to become partners on the pitch and friends off it.

Leo lifted his shirt and when Gerard saw the usually caramel colored skin covered in black, blue and yellow bruises he would swear that he felt his heart shatter. He kneeled down next to Sergio and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. He avoided looking at his left arm, which was bent at an unnatural angle and instead took the right hand into his own. They sat there, Gerard whispering reassurances, though mostly to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Leo looked at the affectionate way Gerard was brushing his fingers over Ramos's wrist and knuckles. His friend seemed to be completely oblivious to everything around him and Leo was glad that the taller man was back to his usual self. Even though he would never mention it, he was honestly afraid for a few moments when Geri lunged at the attackers. He knocked them out as if he did it every day.

When he met Gerard's eyes, that were usually bright, shining with happiness, but were now dark but unfocused, filled with anger and the want to hurt, he stood frozen from fear of that fury being turned on him. Fortunately he stopped Geri before he could seriously hurt the scumbag and managed to call an ambulance before checking Sergio's injuries. He was no expert but he was glad that to find that they weren't life threatening. Leo heard the distinct sound of an ambulance getting closer and he stood up to get their attention.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He didn't remember Leo calling an ambulance, nor did he notice anything or anyone except Sergio until one of the medics asked him to let go of the hand he was still holding onto.

After a bit of a scuffle with the medics, who insisted that he can’t go with them, but after seeing the desperate and worried look in his eyes agreed to let him get into the ambulance. He was still slightly out of it but the fact that Sergio was safe helped ease his nerves.

The ride seemed to take forever, but was probably only a few minutes long. When they arrived at the hospital Sergio was immediately taken to one of the rooms. He was sitting in front of Sergio’s door, the adrenaline finally leaving his body, when he noticed his bleeding knuckles. A nurse happened to notice them too and insisted on disinfecting and wrapping them. He tried to protest, _i want to know if he’s okay_ , but after all that’s happened in the past few hours and mainly minutes he just didn’t have any energy left. He fell asleep in one of the rooms after being reassured, multiple times, that Sergio was alright.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His head hurts, is the first thing he processes. The second is that opening his eyes wasn‘t a good idea.

He groans when the light hits his eyes and shuts them immediately. He tries slowly this time, lifting his lids carefully and realizing that he‘s not at home, if the white walls weren’t enough of an indicator, the typical sickly scent was enough to let him know where he was. A hospital.

He tries to sit up but after a failed attempt at moving his arm, decides to lay still, instead focusing on the voice of someone talking outside the slightly open door.

“Don’t worry. The doctor said he’s going to be okay.” _are they talking about me?_ “No, don’t, there’s already enough people here as it is.” _what?_ “No Fernando, look I’ll call you when he wakes up, okay?” _Fernando? Isn’t he in England?_ “Yes, I promise.” _wait, is that Iker?_ “Yeah, bye.”

The door is pushed open, revealing Iker. Iker who goes from looking slightly exasperated to happily relived at seeing Sergio. He rushes to the bed and hugs Sergio as well as he can without hurting him “Thank god, you’re awake.” He grabs Sergio’s face between his hands, brushes his cheeks and looks him in the eyes. “Don’t ever scare us like that again Sergio.” He says gently, but with a serious undertone. Sergio nods, still confused. “Iker-“ he’s interrupted by Iker sitting up abruptly “Wait a second, I have to get Gerard, he’s been worried sick. I’ll be back in a sec.” he says in a rush, and is out of the door, before Sergio can blink.

His mind is a confused mess, but one thought stands out, Iker’s words repeat in his mind, _Gerard was worried about me?_ No one knew about his attraction (he refused to call it a crush) towards the Barcelona defender except Iker. It’s something that was unexpected even for him and although he tried to deny his feelings at first, the time they’ve spent together during training, perfecting their partnership, made him realize that they aren’t all that different. After putting their club rivalries aside they just seemed to click and it got to the point of him falling for the catalan defender.

_Get him? Does that mean he’s here? But what’s Gerard doing here?_

His train of thought is interrupted by Gerard barging into the room, Iker coming in after him, both flushed and out of breath. He looks at Gerard, but doesn’t get to say anything before the taller man’s mouth is pulled into a smile so genuine that it makes Sergio’s heart stop.

Fortunately it’s not for long because the next moment he walks to the bed and gently wraps his arms around Sergio, making his heart beat so fast he’s worried Gerard can hear it. He buries his face in the shorter man’s neck and whispers in his ear “Sergio.” He kisses his cheek. “I was so worried.” Sergio wants to hug him back so, so badly, but he still can’t move his arms. After a few more blissful minutes Gerard pulls away, and he misses the warmth and comfort immediately. Sergio looks at him “What happened?” Gerard’s eyes darken “You were attacked. After the match, if Leo and I hadn’t walked by-” he stops and clenches his fists. When he looks up his eyes widen. “SERGIO!?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The memories came back to Sergio then. The fear, the pain, the relief, they all rushed through him and he felt himself back there, in the dark, hopeless. His breathing got erratic and his heart sped up. He vaguely registered Iker shouting but he couldn’t focus on anything other than trying to breathe through the lump in his throat. He felt like someone was choking him, felt fingers clawing at his throat and lungs. Panicked tears were burning his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, it was happening again, he couldn’t breathe, _breathe, breathe_ -

“Sergio.” a voice that broke through the haze. Fingers gently brushed his tear stained cheeks “Sergio, just take a deep breath, okay?” he inhaled shakily “Yes, just like that. Now let it out.” Sergio felt his breathing go back to normal and his eyes slipping shut. But he didn’t want to sleep, he just wanted Gerard to keep whispering to him. “Sergio, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay…” he fell asleep with Gerard’s voice in his ears.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They kept him in the hospital for a week. All his friends at the national team and Real visited him. Marcelo and Cris provided him with the latest gossip while Iker and Pepe bitched about the hospital food and threatened the doctors. Even Lionel and Cesc came in one day together with Gerard, and they told him that it was the argentine who called the ambulance. Sergio thanked him and then they bickered about the Clasicó, but it wasn’t fair seeing as Sergio was the only madridista in the room. This problem was resolved when Iker came in and immediately joined in. They stayed so long that Iker and Leo (the only responsible ones) had to drag Geri and Cesc out of the room, Iker and Cesc arguing the whole way, and Sergio wondered how they managed to keep a functional relationship.

The one who visited most was Geri. Iker told him that it was probably because he felt responsible, in some way, for what happened. “I’m just so sorry.” Sergio sighed and put down his pudding. “Gerard.” But the other man ignored him “If I had walked out sooner, or didn’t brush you off in the hallway this wouldn’t-“ Sergio interrupted him again “Gerard! If you say you’re sorry one more time, I swear I’ll call Xavi!” he said menacingly. Gerard’s eyes widened comically. “You wouldn’t!” Sergio reached for his phone with a barely suppressed chuckle “You really want to risk it?” Gerard grinned and climbed onto the bed. “Gimme the phone you cripple!” Sergio pretended to be offended and held it out of his reach. “You hurt my feelings, duckface!” “Horsey” Gerard countered. “Ass-“ he was caught off by Gerard falling on top of him, after his arm slipped on the covers. Sergio groaned at the impact and Gerard quickly lifted himself, looking at Sergio worriedly. Sergio opened his eyes and was met with Gerard’s baby-blue ones, shining with worry. “Are you okay?” he could feel Gerard’s breath on his skin and only then did he notice how close they were. If he leaned in just a little- “What’s up guys?” _Really Marcelo?_

Gerard scrambled off frantically and Sergio was trying very hard not to blush, and was still astonished at what he’d been about to do. He was trying in vain it seemed, if the smirk Marcelo sent him was any indication. _Did Iker tell him?_ Gerard didn’t seem to be any better off, considering the bright flush on his cheeks and the way he was purposefully not looking at either of them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was another week before they took his cast off but even after that he was sent home with strict orders to rest. He protested but the coach wanted him to be absolutely okay before playing him again.

Sergio sighed as he closed his front door and walked into his house. His teammates were busy with training, and he had been alone for the past few days. Gerard hadn’t called him either after the incident and he hoped that he didn’t scare the other man off. He was contemplating his options for lunch when he heard the doorbell ring. Confused, he walked back and opened the door. He stood frozen in shock when he saw Gerard leaning against the frame, as if him visiting Sergio was the most ordinary thing. “Wha-“ he tried to vice his confusion but was cut off by Gerard “Hope you have something good, ‘cause I’m starving man.” He walks past Sergio, into the kitchen and starts rummaging through the cupboards. Sergio just shrugs and follows him. He learned not to overthink things when it comes to Gerard, and if the other man acted like nothing happened, then he supposed it was all right.

Gerard stayed the night, and the next few days too. They made meals together, watched random football matches, commenting and criticizing them and laughing like mad man at the acting ‘skills’ of certain players.

They had just collapsed in a heap of giggles when Sergio realized how ridiculous they must have looked. Two grown man giggling like teenage girls sprawled out on the couch, both flushed and happy.

If he hadn’t been in love with Gerard before, he would’ve surely fallen for him in the past few days. It should’ve surprised him. Gerard was loud, always joking or pranking someone and often talking before thinking, being too honest and blunt. Therefore the public created a picture of him, like they did with all of them, and saw him as the funny guy who loved his team, but insulted others. Once he got to know him, he realized that it was far from the truth. He was kind, considerate and although he was quite straightforward and blunt, he never meant it in a bad way. _I really fell for him_ , he thought with a fond smile as he looked at Gerard.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t manage to stop himself from voicing them. “I love you.”

Gerard’s head shot up at the words. Meeting Sergio’s wide eyes glinting in the low light. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I know you don’t feel the same, but please don’t be angry-“ he noticed Gerard’s thoughtful expression “Gerard?”

The other man wasn’t really listening to him. He took in the sight of Sergio. Sergio who cared too much, trusted too easily and loved too deeply. Who let emotions control him, believed in horoscopes and fate. Who was a walking paradox, innocent and childish, but at the same one of the sexiest and naughtiest people Gerard knew. Sergio who was so kind and lovable and selfless, always giving, never asking for anything in return. Who was now looking at him with his eyes that seemed to be wise beyond his years. Eyes that were dark usually, but seemed to gain an entirely new depth at the moment, framed by lashes impossibly long, looking at him with uncertainty, but with the ever present shine still visible. His eyes travelled down to his neck, collarbone, shoulders, took in Sergio’s skin, much darker than his own, soft to the touch, covered in tattoos and he was overtaken by the sudden need to touch, to feel. His eyes shot back up, focused on Sergio’s lips, _god those lips_ , and he leaned forward and captured them in a soft kiss, just a brush of lips against lips, but it sent a shock through Gerard’s body and he suddenly understood.

“I love you too.”

He doesn’t know how they make it to the bedroom, lips connected through the whole journey, and once they get there it’s just pure passion and lust as they tear at their clothes, the feeling of skin against skin almost too much for either man to bear. He pushes Sergio onto his back and it seems to take forever, and he won’t last, but then there’s Sergio’s heat wrapping around him, engulfing him and even though he tries, Sergio doesn’t last long, he’s been dreaming about this for months, his muscles clenching around Gerard and he’s coming, coming harder than he’d ever had, because _finally_ , moaning Gerard’s name and that’s what pushes Gerard over the edge. After he comes down from his high, he leans down and kisses Sergio again, pulls out and lays down next to him, wraps his arms around the shorter man and whispers “I love you.” Sergio looks up at him, smiles and kisses him. “I love you too.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He wakes up to the sight of Sergio next to him, still asleep, with his head on Gerard’s chest and as he looks at the man, his skin golden now from the light outside, hair ruffled, breathing even and comforting a small smile on his lips even while sleeping, and he thinks _yes, I could get used to this_. He presses a soft kiss to the top of Sergio’s head, tucks him closer to his own body and goes back to sleep with his arms wrapped around his lover.


End file.
